Bungou Stray Dog -Demon Karma-
by MorMilagros Hotaruku
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que vio exactamente? El no podría haberse enamorado de una niña... Aunque no lo era. Era como Konyou lo dijo, era una flor floreciendo en primavera, rodeada de espinas en las sombras. Cualquiera que intentara tocarla seria lastimado, excepto a él, pues aquel que ama una flor la cuida, a quien le gusta la arranca. Quien entiende esto, entenderá la vida.


¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo una muñeca?

Ya no le importaba nada, nada, no tenía donde ir, no tenía ahora a nadie.

 _ **"No sigas siempre órdenes"**_

 _ **"Algún día habrá alguien que te quiera mucho como yo, habrá personas que te quieran mucho y serán tus amigos"**_

 _ **"Por favor tienes que vivir"**_

 _ **"Se libre, por favor, no cometas mis errores"**_

Ya ni las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, tenía un vacío tan grande que solo estaba en aquel piso frio y seco, encadenada, encerrada como un animal, hambrienta, y su herida poco a poco se abría. Ahora el deseo de morir era más grande, pero de cierta forma le atormentaba, su promesa de vivir no podría cumplirla, no soportaba más.

Pero tenía que asesinar a aquel hombre que mató a su benefactora, al menos tenía que hacer ello, vengar su muerte.

A pesar de que unas explosiones se escuchaban fuera de la base donde se encontraba, no es como si le importara, después de todo, así ella podría morir quizás junto con aquel hombre tan despreciable, y si no fuera así, ella sobreviviría sin importar como, pero lo mataría.

 _"¡Sáquenla a esa mocosa ya, es vital para nuestros trabajos!"_

Podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de los guardias y el líder que tanto odiaba.

Era ahora o nunca. Por fin al abrir la puerta a la cual accederían a la habitación de su celda. Unos gritos se escucharon.

 _\- ¡Un miembro de la Portmafia corran!_

\- ¡Qué personal más incapacitado, aun no puedo creer que uno de sus miembros matara a algunos de los nuestros! - se escuchó un hombre gritar y golpear a los hombres a su paso – dijo en voz alta desde los pasillos

Finalmente, la puerta de su celda fue abierta.

\- ¡Te ordeno que lo mates ahora! ¡Activa tu habilidad! – dijo el aquel hombre despreciable

El hombre que había derrotado a los guardaespaldas del líder, se acercaba lentamente a él pateándolo desde su espalda.

\- Ustedes realmente no conocen tener límites, tener a una persona así en un estado tan lamentable siendo un miembro suyo – ligeramente ella podía ver que era un hombre pelirrojo con capa negra larga y sombrero curioso

No tenía fuerzas, pero al menos para cumplir su venganza sería suficiente.

\- Bien ahora te matare – dijo muy tranquilo el hombre con una capa negra larga y curioso sombrero, pero alguien se le había adelantado.

 **Si era ella.**

 _"Muere"_

Una cabeza de dragón en hueso, gigantescos, de su gran boca salió una especie de rayo o laser tan rojo como la sangre, perforo el pecho del líder, la sangre mancho toda la ropa de su atacante, ella.

Había activado su habilidad, a su alrededor había las espirales tan comunes de las personas con una habilidad de colores rojo y azul. Tenía su brazo derecho levantado y tembloroso el cual tenía en su muñeca una gran herida, la sangre que fluía, aumentaba cada vez más.

Y termino por desmayarse.

El hombre de capa larga y sombrero curioso se le acerco, cogio el teléfono de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, hizo una llamada

\- Jefe, termine el trabajo, ahora mismo llevare al chico a la base.

\- Bien hecho Chuuya. – colgó

Rompió las cadenas que aprisionaban al "muchacho" con facilidad, y para detener la hemorragia de su muñeca saco su pañuelo.

\- Se nota de odiabas a tu líder, puedo comprenderlo, estas tan sucio y delgado.

...

En su profundo sueño que creía era la bienvenida de la muerte tan esperada, caía en un mar poco a poco sin ahogarse llegando poco a poco a su fondo, y vio una luz muy brillante.

Sus ojos se abrieron cansados ante la luz de aquella habitación, un techo blanco, paredes rojizas y luz media amarillenta.

 _\- ¿Por fin he muerto?_

Pero no era así, al levantarse con todo su cuerpo adolorido se encontraba en una enfermería, su ojo izquierdo aún seguía vendado. La ropa que vestía era un pijama típico de un hospital, y su muñeca derecha estaba totalmente vendada.

Había sobrevivido, y mato a aquel despreciable hombre, sea cual fuera el lugar donde se encontraba, saldría de allí mismo, aunque tenga que matar otra vez.

Al menos así, viviría como una persona normal por un día, luego podría suicidarse y así pagar por sus pecados.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería sigilosamente. En el pasillo no había nadie, tampoco cámaras cercanas. Una buena señal, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Avanzo por aquel pasillo, atravesó muchos más, parecía un laberinto al menos tenía que ver una ventana, lamentablemente a su atrás se escuchaban otros hombres de negro.

\- ¡Búsquenlo! Chuuya-san necesita llevarlo con el jefe

"¿Búsquenlo?" ¿Algún infiltrado?, o es que acaso se referían a ella creyendo que es un muchacho, ahora tendría que encontrar una ventana con más prisa, pero de la esquina donde se escondía una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

\- Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella volteo poco a poco, preparada para derramar sangre y salir de allí. Era el hombre de capa larga y sombrero curioso.

\- Tengo que llevarte con el líder de nuestra organización

Rápidamente saco un pedazo de vidrio, ella corto su anterior herida, activando su habilidad una vez más, a una velocidad que no podría ser vista con ojos humanos empezó a teletransportarse.

Pero Chuuya podía seguirle el paso de alguna forma.

\- ¿También puede teletransportarse? Ahora he confirmado que tu habilidad se activa si ves y tocas sangre de cualquier persona.

Pero lamentablemente aún no había comido nada, estaba débil, en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Decidió enfrentarle aumentando su velocidad y mirarle de frente.

 _Una habilidad que aún no había recibido nombre_

Unos huesos de la pared salieron, Chuuya los esquivo, pero de la parte derecha también salieron, de la izquierda y del piso igual, no le quedaba opción que flotar, pero ahora sabía que era una distracción, saco su daga para evitar que el "muchacho" enterrara el pedazo de vidrio en su cuello

Y puso ver que sus ojos, color tan rojo como la sangre brillaba con intensidad sin vida, tomo la parte de su muñeca donde la sangre fluía apretándola más fuerte, haciendo de ella diera un chillido, y más fuerte hasta que cancelara su habilidad. Un momento después todo lo que había invocado desapareció.

El "muchacho" cayó al piso, agarrando su muñeca temblando. Y Chuuya puso sus pies al suelo.

\- Necesito que estés con vida, no te lastimes para poder matarme porque no lo lograras. – tenía que llevarle una vez a la enfermería y vendarle otra vez la herida, lo cargo en su hombro como saco de papas.

No le quedaban fuerzas para invocar a Gaster, no le quedaba otra opción que insultar al líder y asi la mataría.

\- Listo, ahora tomate un baño, está detrás de ti y ponte esto te estaré esperando detrás de la puerta, ni se te ocurra escapar porque te atrapare fácilmente. – y al terminar salió

¿Un baño? Perfecto antes de su muerte.

Y lo disfruto, hace tanto tiempo que no olía un olor suave, a jabones y shampoo.

La habilidad del hombre de capa larga y sombrero curioso quizás era levitar, no quizás era gravedad, una habilidad muy peligrosa, necesitaba comer, necesitaba energía vital, sin ella no podría matarle, matar a otros, que la dejasen en paz.

Odiaba su habilidad tan útil para matar, si ella era útil solo para matar, era tan solo una máquina de matar que quería paz.

Tal vez estaba subestimando a los miembros de la portmafia, pero tenía cierta posibilidad de escapar y matar al jefe, gracias a sus misiones oyó que su habilidad no era tan poderosa, pero es un hombre de temer, haría un suicido simple, matarlo para que la maten, al menos esa sería su buena acción.

Salió de la bañera, seco su cabello, se puso nuevamente sus vendas para su ojo izquierdo y brazos, las ropas que se le fueron entregadas, un short negro, una camisa blanca y abrigo negro no muy largo, también unos calcetines blancos y zapatos marrones.

Era mejor asi, que pensaran que era un chico, quizás le tomarían un poco más en cuenta.

Antes de salir de la habitación, abrió un cajón donde había un bisturí, con eso era suficiente si no podía activar su habilidad.

Abrió el pomo de la puerta y el hombre de capa larga y sombrero curioso empezó el recorrido, y ella automáticamente memorizo el camino.

En una gran puerta había otros hombres vestidos de negro apuntándola con sus armas hasta recibir la orden del hombre con capa larga y sombrero curioso.

\- Boss la traje como me pidió – dijo quitándose su sombrero.

Podía observar que era un hombre un tanto mayor, atrás de él había las ventanas que tanto quería pero no podía actuar pues estaba lejos aún, al lado de el una mujer con un hermoso kimono . Y sobre aquella mesa estaba un niña con vestido rojo y cabellos rubios pintando en su cuaderno

\- Chuuya, ¿Por qué le has dado ropas de chico? – pregunto aquella mujer

\- Por qué es un chico ¿No es obvio?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Solo tiene el cabello muy corto, es una chica

El hombre de capa larga y sombrero curioso se puso un poco incomodo

\- Entonces me confundí

El hombre un poco mayor se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

\- Dime pequeña ¿Cuantos años tienes? – le pregunto muy sonriente.

Ella podía sentir el aura e un pedófilo, si sabía cómo eran esas sin tenciones perfectamente.

\- Contesta – dijo Chuuya en tono amenazante

\- Tengo 14 años – dijo sin mirarle a la cara al hombre mayor

\- Oh parecías una niña de 12 años por tu altura. bueno tu apariencia al menos me da mucho gusto podre engreírte – dijo en tono burlón

\- Tiene 14 años, no le hagas nada – dijo la mujer de kimono

Hubo un silencio un buen rato

\- Bueno, según nuestra investigación, tú fuiste la que acabo toda una organización que se suponía que nosotros debíamos derribar, fuiste subastada al mercado negro como tráfico de menores después de la muerte de tu familia en Tokyo y los que te compraron fueron la organización "Evil". Mi pregunta es si tienes esa gran habilidad ¿Cómo es que nunca pudiste escapar o matar a los que te aprisionaron?

-...

\- No dirás nada eh... Puedo ver mi arma favorita en tus manos.

\- ...

\- Chuuya tranquilo – dijo el hombre mayor, pues el pelirrojo había activado su habilidad

\- Parece una niña muy hábil con armas – dijo la mujer con kimono

La niña rubia dejo de dibujar

\- Puedes matarle es un viejo con fetiche a las niñas me harías un gran favor

\- Que mala eres Elise-chan. – dijo muy dolido

El hombre mayor se acercó mucho más. Tomo sin ningún temor el mentón de ella.

\- Me recuerda mucho a Dazai cuando era un niño.

\- ¿Tiene que mencionarle en este momento?

\- Chuuya no me interrumpas.

Acto seguido, levanto el rostro de la joven para que Mori la viera más claramente.

\- Sin duda alguna, las vendas en tu brazo y ojo izquierdo, ojos tan muertos, tu cabello son tan iguales como los de él, cuando lo recogí.

Era ahora o nunca, tomo la muñeca de Mori y apunto el bisturí directo al corazón de él, pero Mori la detuvo sosteniéndole fuertemente del cuello.

\- Realmente es muy valiente, sin duda será un gran miembro en nuestra organización, desde ahora formaras parte de la Portmafia, soy Mori Ougai el jefe, Chuuya es uno de los ejecutivos de aquí, Konyou que viste de kimono es una ejecutiva también, a y mi esposa es la niña rubia su nombre es Elise-chan. – después de la presentación de las personas que estaban en el lugar la soltó, tosió fuerte pues casi la dejaba sin aire. Unos minutos después se levantó.

El pelirrojo tomo uno de sus hombros por si quisiera correr, la joven era un peligro vivo, podría salir del lugar hasta por la ventana

 _¿Tan desgraciada puede ser?_

\- ¿Quién se encargará de ella? – pregunto Konyou

\- ¿No puedes tú?

\- Puedo, pero como apoyo, tengo que cuidar e Kyouka-chan, quizás Chuuya pueda

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – dijo con mucho desagrado

\- La dejaría a cargo de Dazai – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Claro si no hubiese abandonado la Portmafia, considere tenerla bajo mando de Akutagawa, pero viendo su comportamiento la mataría, ya que fue alumno de él. Pero tu pudiste controlarle bien.

\- ¿No puedo negarme?

\- No, prodigios como ella se deben entrenar bien.

 _"Maldita sea mi existencia"_

\- No tengo opción – suspiro con pesadez

Atravesando algunos pasillos, saliendo de la sala principal, dirigiéndose quién sabe dónde, de repente paro de caminar, Chuuya al notar esto paro el paso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Camina - mando

\- Mátame

\- ¿Que?

\- Por favor mátame - dijo como si en ese momento su voz se hubiera roto

\- Qué demonios dices... - recuerdos de repente aparecieron de su mente de su odioso excompañero

\- Estoy harta... Estoy harta de vivir, estoy harta de que me utilicen ..., eres un ejecutivo, mi muerte puede ser justificada fácilmente por tu palabra, tan solo tendrías que decir que trate de matarte de sorpresa- Empezó apretar su muñeca y sangre salía inmediatamente

\- ... - Chuuya no dejaba de mirarle, era tan odiosamente como Dazai, ojos tan muertos como los de el cuando eran niños

\- Mátame ¡MATAME! ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE VIVIR! ¡SON TANTOS MIS PECADOS, NO LO SOPORTO! Por favor... - sus piernas no aguantaban ya su peso y cayo de rodillas al suelo empezando a llorar y gotas de lágrimas caían al suelo

Chuuya pensó que al menos ella tendría solución, Dazai ni siquiera le importaba, se agacho un poco a su altura de la joven.

\- Escúchame, la muerte no pagara todo lo que hiciste, desconozco muchas cosas de ti pero, no es ninguna solución para tu conciencia. – inconscientemente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven ella reacciono de inmediato

\- ¿Qué me espera de ahora en adelante? – Chuuya se sorprendió y ella también pues no le molesto que la tocase, es más se sintió irónica, era el mismo tacto y forma de consolar de su benefactora

\- La Portmafia trata a sus subordinados de forma digna, cada uno cuida de sus subordinados, tu eres ya parte de nosotros, tendrás ropa y alimento y a menos que nos traiciones o rompas las reglas serás castigada

\- No tengo lugar al cual ir... ni familia, me quedare., me da igual, el mundo me da igual, me dan igual todos vosotros... me da igual todo... yo ya no tengo propia vida – ahora ella sentía que la poca esperanza se había extinguido por completo y así era

A Chuuya le desagrada tener el deja-vu de Dazai, pero ya era común entre los nuevos, en no aceptar para que están hechos.

\- Escuche atentamente lo que dijiste no hay vuelta atrás, siendo esto supongo que tendré que darte la bienvenida, en un fastidio estar cambiando tus vendas iremos a la enfermería y tú misma te pondrás las vendas luego iremos a comer

\- ¿Eh?

\- Toque tu estomago al cargarte, está totalmente vacío y estas muy delgada así no sirves para el trabajo aquí

Ya en la enfermería tomo las vendas y vendo sus dos brazos que también tenían heridas, al salir un chasquido de los labios de Chuuya pudo oír. A ella no le importaba, pero fue muy raro, al Nakahara después de todo le molestaba un recordar a ese traidor.

La obligo a subir a tu automóvil y fueron a la casa del pelirrojo. Ella empezaba a desconfiar

\- No te hare nada no me interesas – fue bastante claro con su tono de voz serio, pero no le hacía sentir segura estar en una casa desconocida, aunque extrañamente era muy ordenada y limpia con una buena decoración, se estaba cómodamente extraño.

El Nakahara entro a su cocina y empezó a preparar la cena, saco su botella de vino favorita y se sirvió una copa, ya lista la comida sirvió.

\- Siéntate – ordeno serio

Ella claramente miro inexpresiva imaginándose el alimento que recibiría como siempre, un pedazo de pan con agua, o solo un plato de arroz, pero esta vez era algo muy extraño, el plato tenía carne y verduras y encima una salsa

\- Anda come antes de que se enfrié, no perdí mi tiempo de beber mi vino por más tiempo por preparar comida para dos personas

\- ¿Esto es... para mí?

\- Claro de quien más, come

Ella solo miro el plato sorprendida, eran tan grandes las coincidencias era su plato favorito que solo en días muy pocos comunes podía comer con su benefactora. Tomo el tenedor y llevo un bocado a su boca

Maravillosamente delicioso, tanto que empezó a llorar y llevar una mano a su estómago que empezó a reaccionar. No sabía si comer aún mas

\- ¿Estás bien? Se que cocino muy bien pero no es para tanto. – recién se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

\- Oye...

Y de sorpresa ella comió a gran velocidad mientras lloraba y sollozaba breves murmullos. Y Chuuya lo comprendió, Cuando termino pregunto

\- ¿Cuántos días llevabas sin comer?

\- 15 días...

\- ¡¿Que?!

Y su estómago gruño, Chuuya le dio de su plato

\- Pero...

\- No importa hoy solo quiero beber vino, tengo ordenes de rehabilitarte 2 semanas tanto física y psicológica, después empezara tu entrenamiento para que manejes tu habilidad mejor sin necesidad de que te cortes

\- Eso es imposible

\- ¿Que?

\- El monstruo que invoco siempre tendrá sed de sangre

Y la conversación acabo allí, al terminar ella misma se ofreció en lavar los platos, era el primer gesto generoso que el recibió, la joven había hecho una leve reverencia diciendo las gracias, al no escuchar más sonidos. En la cocina fue a ver por si ella se había querido matar otra vez, pero no estaba allí, busco dentro de su sala y estaba allí dormida como perro.

Se veía tierna y calmada, al parecer tenía un enorme estrés y cansancio, Chuuya la cargo y la llevo a su dormitorio, y la puso descansar en su cama, solo por esa noche soportaría dormir en su sofá.

Desde entonces ellos dos fueron Maestro y discípula, el destino nuevamente había juntado a la pareja del hilo rojo.

Aquella chica de 14 años vino después de 7 meses del abandono de Dazai Osamu, como si fuera su reemplazo, pues al tener tantos créditos por su capacidad analítica, intuitiva y de habilidad en asesinatos al cumplir los 18 años también sería una futura ejecutiva.

Pero todo fallo pues ella anhelaba la luz.

La anhelaba, pero veía la sangre siempre en sus manos, en sus pies, en su rostro, y su habilidad con aquel curioso sed de sangre. Totalmente conformista pues solo era una herramienta útil.

Eso es lo que recuerdo al momento de verla, quizás así no te hubieses ido de la Portmafia ella estaría contigo suicidándose, es como tu versión 2.0

\- Pero es mi polo opuesto ahora actualmente, seria muchísimo mejor si ella me aceptase

\- No sería nada lindo, además creo que ella te rechazo


End file.
